Harry Potter and the Sword of Destruction
by TheCatsPJs
Summary: Harry is dealing with some stuff. Like a relationship with a certain someone,new powers,a crumbling friendship and Voldie to name a few R&R first fic
1. the birthday

A/N This is my first fanfic. So it might suck but hey you be the judge.R&R please

**_Thus using this spell to efficiently send the spell back at the opponent._**

**_The incantation is Reverto Spellium using your wand in a sweeping motion._**

_**You should see a blue arc where your wand was if done correctly. Then said spell**_

_**will be sent back at your opponent. **_

_**WARNING-DO NOT EXPECT IT TO BLOCK UNFORGIVABLES.**_

****"Well another day another book",said the skinny 15 almost 16 year old with a sigh.

"I wish I could talk to Sirius",choked out Harry Potter while holding back tears._ Don't think about that it will make you more depressed,_pointed out the voice in his head. _Think about getting stronger to beat Voldie, _and even in his current state he had to admit he had a point. So he worked out using a bowflex bought for his cousin a month ago. He already had built abs and had a well toned chest.

Over the next few days Harry worked out on the Bowflex and on his spells too. He was already into advanced 7th year Dark Arts (he had finished the Defence part) when he realised that his birthday was the very next day._ Well no big whoop there._ He thought....How wrong he was.

That night he couldn't help but watch the clock he was going to be 16. He would be of age and could use magic. The Dursleys were in for a rude awakening. 5........4......3......2.......1. **BOOM.** "WHAT THE FUCK", screamed Harry as he grabbed his wand and saw the worst sight of his life.

Voldemort and his minions standing in the center of the hall.


	2. Discoverys

A/N chapter 2

"Ah,my dear Harry so nice to see you lovely birthday. I suppose I wanted to give you a sweet 16 that you would never forget",sneered Voldemort.

"Bbbut how",stuttered Harry looking fearful and determined.

"Well when I sent my little friends here",he said pointing to his servants,"but i noticed that when the came close to said house the came back inujured or insane. Then I realised the andvanced magic that fool Dumbledore must have put to keep you safe. So I read up on ancient protection magic, and came across a ritual that is much like the one peotcting this house. A blood ritual so I assumed that since I now have your Mudblood mothers blood in my veins all I had to do was walk in and declare my followers could enter", said Voldie with a smug look.

"Wow here I was thinking you were a fucking moron I guess I was wrong, but you havent been the only one studying."

Voldemort looked confused"What do you mean boy?"

"What I mean is **FLAMIUS MAXIMUS!**"screamed Harry firing off the advanced flame curse.

Most of the group jumped out of the way of the giant ball of flame but a few idiots got hit. You could hear the blood curdiling screams coming from those being burned alive."ATTACK"yelled Voldemort sending a killing curse Harrys way. Harry dodging yelled"CRUCIUS ULTAMITUS!"

This kind of battle continued for at least 40 minutes when there was a cracling of magic in the air."Leave this place now Voldemort!"yelled a demonic voice while everyone looked around. They spotted Harry but he looked different more dangerous and he had...........claws.

"Leave now!"it said again while Harry slashed Death Eaters left and right. He was slowly making his way over to Voldie. Only 5 select Death Eaters were left standing when Harry got over to Voldemot including Malfoy,Crabbe,Snape,Wormtail,and Bellatrix Lestrange. Even though they were alive they were freaked the heck out they had never seen such a sight. Harry standing in the middle of the room casually walking over to them and Voldemort,claws dripping in blood while bodies littered the floor."Leave this is your last chance I'm not a child anymore Voldemort go this is the last chance I will give you ever again,go", he said in that same demonic tone.

"You win this round Potter",he sneered,"but next time I wont go easy on you. Let us take our leave"and with that there was a loud crack and the were gone.Harry being exhausted fell to the floor unconcious.

_**3 days later**_

Harry woke up in a dark green room with bandages around his ribs and arm."Hello",he called out.

"Harry I'm so glad you woke up",came a voice from the corner of the room.There sat Professor Dumbledore."I know I'm the last person you want to see but I feel you need to tell me what happened."said Dumbledore noticing the look of hatred Harry gave him.

"Why don't you already know", Dumbledore gave him a weak smile,"O.K. fine"said Harry.

Harry told the tale from start to beginning"And then my blood got really hot and I grew claws and then",he hesitated,"I killed them"

"Hmmmmmmm.....Interesting he said. It seems that you are a demon, a Shawdow Demon to be precise which means you can melt into shawdows and have super human strength and speed. It already seems to have taken effect",he said nodding towards harrys stomach and arms. And sure enough he saw wash board abs and well built arms.

"Wow,so any who",he continued,"how do I control these powers?"he asked curious as to how he could become a shadow.

"That will come natural to you, also you will now be able to do wandless and wordless magic now that you demon blood has been unsealed use it sparingly. And 1 more thing you will be trained how to apperate and animagus training when here."he said.

"But where am I?"asked Harry confused.

"Why Grimmuald place of course".he smiled

"Sirius' Will has been read and you have a 1/3 of his money and all his artifacts, use them well. Now Good Day Sir."he said walking out the door.

Harry confused just found a book and started reading.


	3. The first day back

A/N:O.K. so at least 2 people liked my story so without further ado on with Chapter 3.

P.S.Lucius Malfoy is supposed to be in jail but for purposes of my story he is not.

Knock-Knock-Knock."Come in",yelled Harry while putting away the entrancing book he had been reading. The person knocking on the door entered."Oh hey Fred, hey George how is buisness",he asked with a grin.

"Buisness is booming my dear old chum, Mum can't believe that even when we only scored 3 O.W.Ls we have been made richer than anyone else in our family",Fred said with a grin of his own.

"Yes but we have bad news too, Ronniekins",snikered George laughing at his kid brothers nickname," says your evil because 1.you are now a demon which personally I think is the cats pajamas. And 2.because you used the crucatious curse on Bellatrix Lestrange. So now he convinced everyone in the order even Hermione except us, Ginny,and Bill,Tonks,Remus,and Dumbledore that you are gonna become an evil mass murderer."

"Well he puts up a good point,but just because I use dark magic doesn't mean I'm gonna be a mass murderer. It just so happenes that I'm training to beat Voldie. There are shades of gray between black and white. So fuck him in his smelly goat ass I don't need him or Hermione!"He said with a hint of sadness.

"Listen Harry everyone is really worried about you you should come to dinner. Show them your not evil."

"O.k. I guess that your right and hey maybe I can talk some sense into Hermione. So shall we mosy on down",he asked holding out his arms.

"I do believe we shall", they both said locking their arms in his, they started skipping to the dining room. He noticed that the house looked a lot less evil. The house elves heads were no longer on the wall, and everything had been cleaned. He also noticed that there was no longer a portrait of Mrs.Black.

Stepping in the dining room everyone looked over at the trio for a few moments before going back to eating."Harry!"His old defence against the dark arts professor Remus Lupin called. He went over and sat down."So Harry",he started,"how is life?"

"Well Remus I can't really complain, I mean sure everyone hates me but what the heck who cares. I mean whats life if you dont pull down your pants and slide on the ice?"Remus chuckled at this.

"Well Harry I have to tell you that we will be starting training here. Mondays you have Animagus training, Tuesday it's apparation training, Wedensday it's Defence against the Dark Arts and you get the rest of the week free. I'll be your apparation teacher."

"Wow that's gonna' be great I can't wait. Now I must see a man about a horse, if you'll please excuse me."

Remus smiled at Harry,"O.k. see you around Harry."Harry waved bye and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Hello professor is this seat taken?"He asked motioning to the seat next to him.

"Why not at all Harry please do sit. Now I'm assuming you have a question"

"Indeed I do professor, I was wondering how you knew that I was a Shadow Demon."

"Well Harry there is a story to be told about that. See your mother was a Fire Demon there are 2 identifying features of Fire Demons. First is the flame colored hair which you mother had and second, her emerald eyes which both you and your mother have. This signifys you are in fact a Demon. Now your Father on the other hand was the second good Shade in a century(Shades are people who can use magic but they use spirits to aid them which usually take over as they want more power, turning them evil.....usually). This combination led you to be a Shadow Demon ther is only 1 record of this happening before. That child did great things his name was............Merlin. This leads me to believe that you are the heir of Merlin but I am not sure."Dumbledore finished looking at Harry who looked like he just got smacked with a fish.

"Wow thats a lot to take in at one time. So is there a reason why this showed up at the time it did. I mean it was perfect timing but why then why not last year in the Department of..."he broke off.

"Well the reason is that this shows up on the sixteenth birthday so there you go."

"Another question professor",Harry said,"why do you know so much about this?"

"Well there is a book about it in the library",he said handing Harry a key,"that is the key it is also the key to the gym which I dare say you will be using",he said with that familiar twinkle in his eyes."It's open 24 hour and now since you are a Demon you only need to sleep about 1 day a week."He looked down at his watch and jumped,"wow must have lost track of time Good-Night Harry."He said walking out of the room which was now empty

Harry deciding to head to the library to look at said book started walking towards it or at least what he thought it was. On the way he passed a door that was open a sliver and he could hear voices coming from the room."I don't want to tell everyone Harry's evil get away."he could hear Hermione saying.

This time it was Ron who spoke,"Shut the fuck up bitch you'll do what I tell you now get on the bed."

"NO"Hermione yelled near hysterics. The next sound that could be heard was a loud**_ SMACK_** and then the sound of sobbing. Harry hearing this thought it was time to make his grand entrance.

"Hello Ron",he said voice dripping with venom. He could see Ron gulp.

"Get the fuck out of my room you evil bastard, this is between me and Hermione", he said sonding braver than he was not noticing that Hermiones skirt was up and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh sorry to interrupt your raping session but get off my friend"

"NO, she consented to this so no I think not. Right Hermione?"

"No Ron I asked you to stop but you didn't. Harry help me."

"Shut up whore", he said smacking her again.

"Run so help me go I will kill you",he said running and jumping on Ron who just managed to crawl out in time and ran.

"Harry don't kill him please", Hermione pleaded and Harry nodded while running after Ron.He found him in the kitchen and jumped on him.

"Ron you know this is a life sentence in Azkaban right",Ron nodded,"I've notified Tonks she'll be taking you away soon.

True to his word 30 min. later Tonks and Kingsley took Ron away while Harry headed to bed it had been a long week.


End file.
